cantarella
by annie megurine
Summary: Miku y Luka se conocieron hace tiempo , años después de no verse se encuentran , pero con un solo inconveniente , Luka esta comprometida ¿Qué hará , decidirá casarse con Rin o abandonara todo por Miku?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es mio :'( **

El reino Hatsune gobernado por el rey Mikuo y el reinó Shion gobernado por la reina Kaiko los dos a la edad de diesiciete se casaron , un año después tuvieron dos hijos el príncipe Kaito y la princesa Miku como tenían dos reinos a su cargo ,Kaiko tomo la decision te marcharse al reino de sus padres junto a su pequeña hija de cuatro años , Mikuo acepto quedándose con un príncipe de ocho años , cada fin de mes visitaba a su hija y a su esposa.

Un día mientras se dirigían al reino Shion , Kaito observando por la ventana del carruaje vio dos pequeños niños con cabello rosado , la niña sostenía entre sus brazos a un niño parecido a ella había mucha sangre, al verlos con heridas que parecian cortés le dio aviso a su padre .

\- Papá, mira esos niños se ven muy lastimados- le dijo Kaito alarmado, Mikuo se asomó y los vio

-es verdad ¡Kiyoteru detente!- el castaño detuvo el carruaje, Mikuo bajo rapidamentey se dirijo hacia los pequeños

\- ¿qué les pasa ? Por dios vamos al castillo - Mikuo tomo al pequeño que se encontraba muy herido, entre sus brazos -¡Kiyoteru! Ven por la niña- el nombrado hací lo hizo, tomo a Luka , subieron al carruaje y fueron hacia el reino Shion

\- pequeños diganme quien les hizo esto- Mikuo estaba muy nervioso

\- papá quería lastimar a Luka a si que yo la defendí -

\- Yuma- Luka se acerco a su hermanó y comenzó a llorar, el rey solo acaricio el cabello de Luka

Al llegar se dirijieron ala enfermería Real,horas después el doctor salio , miro a Mikuo y negó. El rey sintio que su alma se destrozaba , dejo que Luka pasara pero ella no quiso, estaba llorando silenciosamente

\- Luka ven - tomo de la mano a Luka

-¿ a donde vamos?-

-a la cocina debes estar hambrienta- se dirijeron hacia ella y Luka comió todo lo qué pudo

Después de eso los dos gobernantes tuvieron la descisión de adoptarla, como la familia Kagamine estaba de visita Luka conoció a los gemelos

Doce años después

Los reyes del pais Hatsune y Kagamine se encontraban charlando sobre el futuro de los reinos y mas importante aún, la felicidad de Luka que no habia vuelto a sonreir desde que su hermano Yuma murio

Rinto ya exasperdo del silencio de la pelirosada comenzo a mover el pie en espera de su respuesta

-No lo se , es un paso muy apresurado para nuestra relacion-

-Vamos Luka ustedes se conocen desde hace años- respondio Mikuo

\- Si ,pero apenas llevamos dos meses de noviasgo y ya quieren que nos casemos ¿ya le preguntaron? ¿ y si no quiere?-

-si Luka , ya le pregunte y acepto al instante-

-Luka si aceptas seremos invencibles y tendras los dos ejercitos a tu disposición- Rinto sabia que diciendo eso aceptaria ya que el sueño de Luka era ser la comandante mas poderosa y temida

\- Si sera asi acepto- decia mientras se levantaba y salia de la oficina del Rey

-¿¡ Acepto casarse conmigo!?- grito una rubia muy emocionada - si Rin ,si quieres ve a verla esta en su cuarto- dijo tranquilamente Rinto

\- Eso hare - salio corriendo y se dirigio a la habitacion de su amada , en serio que era una sorpresa pensaba que Luka le iba a decir que no por que apesar de ser pareja desde hace dos meses la pelirosada nunca la habia abrazado ,dicho un te amo o besarla , lo unico que hacia era escribirle cartas de amor pero cuando se veian era muy fria con ella , por eso no pudo creer cuando su padre le dijo eso,se detuvo al llegar ala puerta de su amor

-Luka , ¿puedo pasar?-

\- Si-respondio friamente una voz

Rin entro y encontro a su novia sentada en su cama

-¿necesitas algo Rin?- pregunto secamente la pelirosa

\- Luka tengo algo que preguntarte- respondio una decidida Rin , se habia hartado de que Luka la tratara tan friamente

-¿que ocurre?

\- ¿ por que eres asi conmigo ? Me tratas como una desconocida, tus cartas me dicen todo el amor que sientes pero no lo muestras- cada palabra que salia de la garganta de Rin era una lagrima que comenzaba a salir

-R-R-Rin- decia una impotente Luka

\- asi que Luka dime ¿ en verdad me quieres ?

La mente de Luka estaba hecha un caos , no podia decirle a Rin que ANTES la amaba desde que eran pequeñas pero ese amor se esfumo hace tres años cuando su padre la mando al Reino Shion y accidentalmente choco con una muchacha

Luka pov

-veamos donde queda esa dulceria de la que Rin me hablaba- Si ,Luka se habia perdido en se gran reino , hubo una refaga de viento que hiso que su gorra saliera volando

-¡Diablos! Regresa- dijo mientras trataba de atraparla , la cual choco con una muchacha vestida como una aldeana ordinaria ,coletas y cabello verde

-¿Qué ? - decia mientras se volteaba, veia a la gorra en el piso y la levantaba - Ara, una comandante del reino Hatsune toma - la joven le sonrio mientras estiraba la mano para que la tomara

-si, gracias - se la puso elegentemente en su cabeza - ¿disculpa, comó sabes que soy de ese reino?

\- pues la comandante de este reino no llevala imagen de una espada en su gorra lleva un escudo- decia soltando una pequeña pero tierna risita

\- he claro- Luka no sabia porque se sentia tan nerviosa , miro su reloj , se le hacia tarde - parece que te tienes que ir, ten- le dio un hermoso pañuelo - para que no olvides que un día visitaste el reino Shion-

\- bien me retiro fue un placer conocerla - decía mientras galantemente tomaba la mano de la joven y depositaba un suave beso

\- S-s- si , espero volverte a ver -dijo mientras Luka se volteaba y se marchaba

Fin Luka pov

Desde ese dia no habia tenido tiempo de ir al reino Shion , pero tenia la ilucion de volver a ver a esa hermosa joven

\- Luka respondeme- Rin sentia que su alma se habia destrozado ,el silencio de la pelirosa la dañaba

\- Rin yo te - Luka sabia que no podia mentirle pero debia hacerlo -yo te amo , pero no se como desmostrarlo- Rin abrio los ojos sorprendida es no se lo esperaba

-Luka- susurro feliz mientras se acercaba a la nombrada, la cual se paro, tomo de la cintura a Rin y le planto un beso muy timido ,Rin gustosa le correspondio mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luka

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que Luka ya sabe expresar sus sentimientos - Rinto estaba muy feliz de que Luka entrara tomada de la mano de su hija

-¡Padre!- Rin estaba muy sonrojada

-Rinny tranquila , tiene razón - el sonrojo de la rubia estaba al máximo

-jajaja ¿qué necesitan?- Mikuo estaba muy feliz ,su hija Luka al fin conocería la felicidad y que mejor que con esa pequeña rubia hiperactiva

-Mikuo ¿cuando sera el baile para anunciar nuestro compromiso?- Rin sabia que seria lo mas pronto posible

-Pues pensábamos que seria genial esta noche-

\- Si sera esta noche me retiro le dire al sastre que me haga el mejor uniforme , nos vemos- se despidio de todos con su mano pero a Rin le dio un casto beso

Luka se habia pasado toda la tarde practicando su baile y al fin llego la hora , todos los gobernantes de los paises mas importantes estaban llegando. Luka estaba usando su traje militar de gala mientras que Rin usaba un vestido amarillo

\- Luka , buenas noches ,hey papá ya me conto de su compromiso - decia Len mirando picaramente a la nombrada - solo quiero pedirte algo , cuida micho a mi hermanita- decia al borde de las lagrimas -la quiero mucho-

\- hay Len ,sabes que lo hare- dijo una divertida Luka

Todos se estaban divirtiendo en esa noche estaban reunidos los reinos : Kamui, Megpoid , Kagamine, Masuda,Shion , Honne olvidando sus diferencias pues esta era una noticia de que alegrarse

Luka que se estaba abrumando de ver tanta gente salio al balcon a tomar aire ,una fragancia conocida la envolvio asi que saco el pañuelo que le regalo la hermosa dama

\- si tan solo pudiera verte otra vez - susurro con melancolia mientras ponia el pañuelo con amor sobre su pecho

\- Hay pero que cansada estoy- dijo una peliaqua mientras cerraba las puertas que daban al balcón. Luka volteó enojada de que alguien interrumpiera su momento de paz pero se quedo paralizada al ver a lo joven del reino Shion, lo mismo paso con Miku al ver a Luka

\- H-h-h-hola etto comandante- saludo torpemente la mas joven

\- buenas noches -

-Soy Miku Hatsune un placer , siento no haberme presentado la primera vez que nos vimos - se inclinó

\- No importa ,mi nombre es Megurine Luka soy la comandante de este reinó-

\- vaya comandante parece que guarda muy bien el pañuelo que le di- sonrío mientras lo veía en la mano de Luka

\- a mm si -respondió sonriendo Luka

Miku se acerco a ella se puso de puntitas y cuando estuvo a punto de robarle un beso se escucho como abrían la puerta, Miku rapidamente se alejo de la pelirosa

\- Luka; ¿estas aqui?- la cabeza de Rin se asomo - Luka te estuve buscando- miro a la acompañante de su pareja- hola Miku-

-hola Rin- sonrio calidamente a su amiga

\- hola Miku, parece que ya conociste a Luka- Rin se acerco a Luka y se aferro a su brazo - Mou yo que te queria dar la sorpresa pero ya no -

\- jaja ¿cual?-

\- Luka y yo nos vamos a casar , por eso el baile- respondio muy feliz.

-¿qué?- no lo podia creer , la primera vez que vió a Luka sintió un flechazo por ella

\- Si, Luka y yo nos casaremos- Luka no decia nada ,no podia opinar tenia que cumplir la promesa de casarse con Rin. Miku sintio que su mundo se despedazaba y por primera vez en su vida deseo nunca haber conocido a Rin


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias a los que comentaron xD enserio gracias

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece :v

A Rin le pareció extraño...muy extraño que Miku tuviera esa reacción al enterarse de esa noticia , aunque ahora que se daba cuenta Luka le platico que cuando fue a comprar sus dulces preferidos en el reino Shion encontró a una chica

Rin noto que esa mirada que Miku le dio a Luka reflejaba frustración o a caso sera ¿dolor? . No,no debia darse ideas equivocadas Miku su mejor amiga ,no haria eso

El ambiente era tenso , asi que la pelirosa prefirio romper el silencio

-Bien creo que lo mejor seria entrar hace frio aqui afuera- se quito sus guantes y tomo de la mano a su prometida ignorando la triste mirada que Miku le dio, Rin al sentir la mano fria de Luka en contacto con la suya se estremecio

\- es verdad lo mejor seria entrar , si me necesitan estare con mi padre- Luka se sorprendio no sabia que ella fuera su hija aunque el apellido decía todo. Miku salio rápidamente púes las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de su hermoso rostro. Luka se sintió culpable, pero ¿por que? es verdad cuando se encontró a la Hatsune hace unos momentos un sentimiento cálido inundo su pecho incluso cuando estuvo a punto de robarle un beso sintió que se le iba el aire , solo tenia una pregunta por que no sintió lo mismo cuando beso a Rin

\- Luka ¿ qué hacia Miku aquí contigo?- sip , tenia que aceptarlo se puso MUY celosa cuando las vio solas

\- Pues estábamos platicando de como fue cuando nos conocimos en el reino Shion-

\- ¿segura?

\- claro que si Rin acaso ¿estas celosa?-

-¡Luka baka! No solo que ... No lo se - la mas alta sonrió en verdad su pequeña era muy tierna

\- Luka no te bur- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues la comandante le robo un beso, por inercia paso sus brazos por el cuello de Luka y mientras que su pareja los paso alrededor de su cintura . Rin estaba en el cielo besar a Luka era lo mejor que le podía por su parte estaba besando a Rin pero se preguntaba si era eso lo mismo que besar a Miku , desecho la idea así qué cerro los ojos para poder disfrutar la muestra de cariño

En un lugar del gran salón real Kaito se encontraba hablando con Len

-Len amigo¿ estas bien?

\- claro Kaito, por que no habria de estarlo- Kaito le dio una mirada suave a su mejor amigo

\- Len tu y yo sabemos la verdad-

Len se hacia el desentendido pero sabia de lo que hablaba Kaito.

El peliazul solo miraba al rubio se sentía muy mal por el , ya que ver a la persona que mas amas casarse con una de tus mejores amigas debía ser muy doloroso. Si Len Kagamine el príncipe del reino amarillo se había enamorado de su hermana gemela , el rubio se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos a la corta edad de diez años cuando por accidente le dio un pequeño besito

Kaito se dio cuenta de eso aquella vez que cuando Luka y Rin comenzaron su noviazgo encontró a Len llorando a mares en su habitación

Kaito pov

Se dirigía a felicitar a la pareja, cuándo paso cerca del cuatro de Len escucho unos sollozos

amigo , ¿puedo pasar?- nadie le respondió así que volvió a tocar hasta que le abrieron, la escena que vio era tan triste que le dieron ganas de llorar. Len estaba con su chaqueta mal arreglada , su camisa entre abierta y en su rostro habían rastros de que había lllorado

-Len ¿ qué te pasa?

\- nada Kaito , estoy bien- sonrió forzadamente. Kaito fruncio el ceño, odiaba a la gente mentirosa

\- Len dime que tienes es una orden - al decir eso

Len asintió y comenzó a derramar mas lágrimas

Kaito entro al cuarto de Len cerrando la puerta tras de si y se sentó en la cama de su amigo

\- K-k-kaito, te diré lo que me pasa pero promete que no me dejaras de hablar- Len tenia miedo , su compañero asintió

\- Pues estoy enamorado, esa persona es especial , es una hermosa mujer de carácter fuerte, un poco tsundure - Len río amargamente- y es unica solo que ella esta prohibida para mi , aunque se que me ama pero no de la forma que quiero-

\- entonces, ¿estas enamorado de ...Luka?-

Len sonrió negando levemente con la cabeza - aun no comprendes yo estoy enamorado de..- Len cerró su puño con fuerza- estoy enamorado de Rin- Kaito abrió los ojos con sorpresa eso no se lo esperaba - Kaito por favor no me odies , se que es asqueroso pero lo que siento es un amor muy puro - Kaito sonrió

\- claro que no te odio , cuentas conmigo- le guiño un ojo ,Len conmovido abrazo a su amigo , sabia que el lo entendería , y entonces Len Kagamine lloro como nunca en su vida lo había hecho hasta que se durmió

Kaito miro a su amigo y le revolvió el cabello , pobre debe de ser triste ver a esa persona especial feliz con otra persona, aunque... que pasaría si el se enamorara de Miku, hizo una mueca de horror , que bueno que se enamoro de su Meiko y ella de el

Fin pov

\- Kaito , tengo que aprender que Rin nunca me amara - Kaito se sorprendido su amigo era muy maduro, Luka se acerco a ellos y comenzaron a platicar

\- Luka , dime en¿ donde esta mi hermana?-

\- Mi padre hara que en unos minutos nuestro compromiso sea oficial Len sintió que su corazón se detenía y se destrozaba en millones de pedazos- así que subió a su habitación a arreglarse- finalizo Luka

\- vaya, parece que quiere casarse-

\- si Len-

Miku y su padre tenían una discusión muy fuerte

-¡ Padre ya te dije que no me casare con el!-

-Miku baja la voz estamos en un baile - y a lo que se debía esa "charla" era que Mikuo quería que Miku se desposara con Len

\- Miku si no aceptas...

\- ¿Qué me harás padre?-

\- te quitare tu titulo de princesa- Miku no se lo podía creer¿ era enserio?

-esta bien- Mikuo asintió y llamo a Len

Minutos después ~~~~

Buenas noches a todos , se les agradece por asistir a este evento, la razón de este baile es que además de nuestra quería comandante Luka y la princesa Rin Kagamine se casaran, el príncipe Len y nuestra princesa Miku igual lo harán - todos comenzaron a aplaudir Gumi aferrada a su amante Lily sonreía al ver a Rin tan feliz, por otro lado Kaiko estaba llorando de felicidad

Después de eso la gente se comenzó a ir y como ya era tarde los delincuentes debían de se fue a la habitacion de Luka para que durmieran juntas , Luka que se estaba muriendo de habré se dirijio o la cocina ,ahi se encontró a la dueña de sus latidos vestida con una moderna pijama que consistía en un pantalón de dormir y una camisa holgada

\- Miku- dijo Luka pero la peliazul la ignoró y fue hacia el refrigerador- Miku- habló un poco mas fuerte pero fue nuevamente ignorada ,cuando la princesa se iba a retirar Luka la tomo de la muñeca

-Luka sueltame-

-no lo haré ¿por que me ignoras?-

-...- Miku no sabia que responder, no podía decirle"* desde la primera vez que te conocí he estado siempre loca por ti". Luka cansada de su silencio se atrevió a jalarla de la cintura y acercar su rostro al de la pequeña ,Miku que había tratado de forcejear se detuvo y miro directamente los ojos de Luka

-Luka- susurro , la mencionada le dio un suave beso, que al hacerlo se dio cuenta que eran muy diferentes a Rin eran mas tiernos, dulces , tenían amor. Miku se sentía hechizada pero la imagen de Rin besando a Luka causo que se alejara de ella y saliera corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a una Luka que sonreía como tonta, al llegar se recargo en la puerta mientras tocaba sus labios ese fue su hermoso primer beso pero hubo algo que no le gusto , por lo que recordaba a la Kagamine le encantaba la naranja y eso era el defecto. Luka sabia a naranja, Luka sabia a Rin.

*la frase que dice Miku la saque del opening de "Brothers conflict" xD amo ese anime

Bueno adiós xD


End file.
